


i don't wanna dance (i don't know how)

by luladannys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Big Peter Little Peter, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: Big Peter has been teaching Little Peter how to dance, but one lesson requires someone else step in to help.





	i don't wanna dance (i don't know how)

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Little Peter in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy?? Who knows??? I couldn't come up with a reason for him to be there but he is & that's all that matters.

“This is kind of weird, isn’t it?” Big Peter asked.

“Just a bit,” Little Peter answered, unable to look Big Peter in the eye while his hands were placed on the man’s hips.

Big Peter chuckled and stepped away, bringing a hand up to rub the scruff on his chin as he pondered how they would finish this lesson. He had been teaching Little Peter some of his legendary dance moves after the kid admitted he didn’t know how to dance.

_That’s literally impossible,_ Big Peter had said. _If you can’t dance you don’t deserve to be named Peter, so you better pay attention to what I’m gonna show you._

It had been going well so far and Big Peter decided that Little Peter was ready to learn how to slow dance, but had not considered that that lesson may get a bit uncomfortable until he had his arms around the teenager’s neck.

Finally, he snapped his fingers as the solution came to him and went over to the nearby ship comm that was on the wall.

“Hey, Gamora?” Big Peter said into the speaker, holding a button down.

“Yes?”

“You busy?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Big Peter caught Little Peter frantically waving his arms. He looked over at the kid to see a look of pure terror in his eyes, having clearly caught on to Big Peter’s idea. Little Peter mouthed _NO_ and shook his head.

“No…,” Gamora replied through the comm, her voice hesitant as if she already regretted giving Big Peter a chance to rope her into something.

“Come meet me and Little Pete in the rec room. We need your help.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Big Peter got off the comm and Little Peter immediately exploded.

“I can’t dance with her!” he exclaimed. “They call her the deadliest woman in the galaxy! The _galaxy_!”

Big Peter dismissed his protests with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry, kid. She won’t kill you. …Unless you get handsy.”

Little Peter gulped. He hadn’t had any intentions of getting handsy anyway, but the image of Gamora’s blade slicing through him because his hand accidentally slipped sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

He grabbed Big Peter’s wrist and started to beg, “ _Please_ don’t make me –”

“What do you need help with?” came Gamora’s voice all of a sudden from behind him.

Little Peter jumped and spun around to face her. She was so quiet. That was probably what made her so deadly. She could kill you before you even knew she was there.

Big Peter just smiled fondly at her and held out his hand, palm upturned. She eyed him uncertainly for a moment before placing her slender green hand atop his larger human one. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and then leaned over to press his lips to them. Little Peter noticed her fingers twitch a little, the only sign of her embarrassment as her passive expression stuck to her face. Gamora was not comfortable with displays of affection in front of others.

“I’ve been giving Little Pete here some dance lessons,” Big Peter explained, “and we’re having a little trouble with the slow dancing. I thought my best student would be the perfect partner for him to practice with.”

Gamora softened a bit then as she looked over at the teenager, whose face had gone pale.

Big Peter held her hand out in front of Little Peter for him to take. Little Peter stammered over nonsensical words as he wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of the sweat that had formed on his palms. He let his shaky hand take the place of Big Peter’s and immediately noted how cold Gamora’s fingers were.

Gamora stepped closer to him and placed her other hand on his shoulder. When he did not respond, she cleared her throat and looked down at the arm hanging down by his side. Big Peter came up beside them and positioned the arm on her waist for him, then went over to his boombox to start a song.

The opening notes of Fooled Around and Fell In Love made Little Peter’s arms feel like Jell-O. He glanced over Gamora’s shoulder at Big Peter pleadingly. How could his fellow Peter have placed a terrifying space assassin in his arms like it was no big deal?!

Gamora started swaying lightly, but Little Peter’s feet stayed planted firmly on the floor and he remained still as a statue.

“Come on, kid,” Big Peter groaned and stepped behind Little Peter to guide him with hands on his waist.

Little Peter reluctantly moved and almost immediately hit the toe of Gamora’s shoe with his own. He leapt backwards away from her, Big Peter narrowly getting out of his way.

“I’m sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“Peter,” Gamora said softly, “It’s okay. We’ll try again.”

“No. Nonononononono. I’m just-I just won’t know how to slow dance and that’s fine. Who really needs to know how to slow dance anymore anyway? It’s a totally unimportant skill tha-”

“Peter, you don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I promise.”

She held her hand out to him and as Little Peter looked at the patient, encouraging smile on her face he was suddenly rather embarrassed by how he had been reacting towards her. It was only natural to be intimidated by the woman who had slain countless people and beings throughout the galaxy, but she had never been threatening to him.

He took her hand and stepped back into place with her, resting his other hand on the small of her back. Big Peter grinned and restarted the song for them. Gamora led as Little Peter looked down at their feet, trying to mirror her movements. Eventually, she removed the hand from his shoulder to place two fingers under his chin and lift his head up to look at her.

“You need to be able to _feel_ where to go.”

He nodded and kept his face upwards, stumbling only a little bit before being able to keep up with her.

The song changed to I’m Not In Love and Big Peter announced that it was Little Peter’s turn to lead. Little Peter fumbled to fall into a rhythm, but eventually did, flashing a bright smile at both Gamora and Big Peter.

“That’s it, kid!” Big Peter cheered.

When the song ended, Gamora stepped back and said, “You’re a wonderful dancer, Peter.”

“Thanks,” both Peters replied.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Big Peter. “I could not have more obviously been speaking to Little Peter.”

“I think you’ve forgotten who the far superior dancing Peter is,” Big Peter replied and grabbed her hand, pulling her against him in a swift motion.

Little Peter watched as they moved around the floor to the Piña Colada Song, their fingers entwined and their faces close together, and hoped that one day he would have someone to look at the way Big Peter looked at Gamora, someone he could dance with to a song that was in all honesty pretty messed up. Towards the end of the song, Big Peter swung her out, their arms outstretched between them, and she spun back in, ending with her hand resting on his chest as they smiled at each other.

Gamora then patted his chest and said, “I think Little Peter is better.”

She grinned wickedly, shot a wink at Little Peter, and left the room.

“That’s just cruel, Gamora!” Big Peter called out after her.

He turned to see Little Peter barely containing his laughter.

“Oh, shut up, you little punk.”


End file.
